HeartVision Song Contest 11
HeartVision Song Contest 11, often referred to as HVSC 11, will be the tenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be held in the winning country of the previous edition. thumb|left|266px Winner after a big and exciting show was Mariette from Sweden with her the song "A Million Years", her reached 239 Points. At the 2nd Place was Germany represent by Lena with her song "Neon",She reached 202 Points and on 3rd Place was Greenland represent by Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake and MØ with their song "Leon On", they reached 180 Points. Location : Further information: Czech Republic The Czech Republic (Listeni/ˈtʃɛk rᵻˈpʌblɪk/ chek-rə-pub-lik; Czech: Česká republika, Czech pronunciation: ˈrɛpuˌblɪka , also known as Czechia (Listeni/ˈtʃɛkiə/, che-kee-ə; Czech: Česko, pronounced ˈt͡ʃɛsko), is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes its historical territories of Bohemia,Moravia, and Czech Silesia. Host City : Further information: Pardubice thumb|left|257px Pardubice (Czech pronunciation: ˈpardubɪtsɛ (About this soundlisten); German: Pardubitz) is a city in the Czech Republic. It is the capital city of the Pardubice Region and lies on the river Elbe, 96 kilometres east of Prague. There is an old tower and a castle. Factories include the Synthesia chemical factory (manufacturer of Semtex, a plastic explosive), an oil refinery Paramo, a heavy machinery factory and an electronic equipment plant. The city is well known for its sport events (Great Pardubice Steeplechase, Golden Helmet of Pardubice, Czech Open), ginger bread, rail and air transport. Venue : Further information: Tipsport Arena (Prague) thumb|left|257px Tipsport Arena is a multi-purpose indoor arena in Prague, Czech Republic, whose naming rights are currently leased to Czech betting company Tipsport. The arena, located on the fairgrounds in the neighbourhood of Holešovice, opened in 1962 as Sportovní hala and has a capacity of 13,150 for ice hockey games.It was the home arena of Czech extraliga team HC Sparta Praha and KHL's HC Lev Praha. During its existence, the arena has hosted many important sporting events. It hosted the Ice Hockey World Championships four times and for years hosted a prestigious annual figure skating competition. The arena hosted the 1980 Davis Cup final, where Czechoslovakia defeated Italy. Hundreds of concerts have also been staged at the arena during its history. It was the largest and most important arena in Czechoslovakia and the Czech Republic for over 40 years until the new O2 Arena opened in 2004. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the tenth Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 15 April 2017 three cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 15 April 2017 it as announced that Pardubice would be the Host city of the Tenth HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely one final. Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries . Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Results Final Here are twenty-six participating countries. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. External links *Grand Final Recap *Grand Final Results *Scorewiz